Ridonculous Race: Another Impact!
by subwaygameguy2k
Summary: It's a reality show race with some more action, more edge and 26 trios this time around. Sports, head to head tourneys and teams of three will be one of the themes separating these from the normal RR. There's also characters including Heather, LeShawna, Kyo and Ash Crimson, that will dramatize everything. See these many teams battle for the 2 MILLION DOLLARS!
1. Ep 1-1a: Up in East London!

**Ridonculous Race: Another Impact!**  
 **Episode 1: Engage The Drama!**  
 **Part 1a: Up In East London!**

In the middle of Stratford, aka the huge shopping centre named Westfield, there was 2 awesome hosts, but it was actually from the day before, where they were filming the real introduction to RR:AI!

''Today, 26 cres worth of contestants are getting ready to race each other in ONE OF THE biggest contests in the world and this time, it's still smaller than my money!'' Wario shouted, as he was standing out from the crowd, laughing a bit and the end.

Don stopped getting pushed around by the crowd in the centre and he finally stood out from the people.

''These 26 teams will start in England and then they're going to Wales next and two teams who are bad enough to be the last two teams to finish will be gone in Wales.'' Don said.

''This season is gonna be hotter than ever! We got hot babes, hot guys, hotter drama, amazing countries with a ton of extreme challenges in this race we call...'' BD Joe shouted, who was so excited to be here than he forgot that Don was the main host.

''It's the called the Extreme...Ridonculous Race.'' Don said and the camera zoomed in on his face before he said the last two words.

And before long, the intro started playing and it was actually short and sweet with some of the contestants even showing up in the intro as themselves, but it was kind of similar of the KOF '98 commercial.

After the intro rolled out, there was a big pictures with all of the teams in the second Ridonculous Race and it was actually pretty awesome with some of the teams are being introduced from the beginner's guide episode, but it was right after the introduction and the title thing.

''Yo, today, this is going to be one hell of awesome start as we got the other contestants in the place and this is gonna to be a good time!'' BD Joe shouted.

''After this part, you're going to see many of the contestants work out around Stratford, the home of the 2012 Olympics, but we know the next Olympics are right around the corner, but that's for another day.'' Don said, before the view switched to Wario just litterally carrying a heavy quadcopter like it was a piece of string.

''Losers and winners alike are going to enjoy contest for SOME SERIOUS MONEY!'' Wario yelled and the view switched what was looking like a rich house to a quadcopter with a great camera and it was actually flying around the place. ''You'll see them right now, viewers!''

The quadcopter camera was basically cut off by the change in the camera to something similar else.

Jumping to the day after that was shot, the cameras started rolling on all of teams in the place of Stratford and it all started with some exercising in a gym, a nice touch that basically fitted the RR:AI setting.

In the local Olympic-grade gym, Kim's team and Ryo's team were working pretty hard and even Chang, the big fat man, was working out hard in that gym and since, the teams had completely different fighting styles, they fought with their words.

''Hey, Kim. So what you have you guys been doing?'' Ryo asked, doing a quick wave at Kim.

''Training hard for this competition and to fight evil.'' Kim proclaimed and his whole team looked like they were trying even harder to get some spirit.

''What do you even mean by fighting evil?'' Ken asked, confused at why someone evil would even be in a show like this one and Sho was just too busy training hard.

''Consider that this is a reality show, you gotta expect evil people.'' Jhun said, who was still pretty serious and doing leg exercises. ''Especially cheaters.''

''So, do you guys have the spirit or willpower that we have? Or are you guys just fighting bad guys?'' Ken asked, just doing a taunt while he was on the treadmill and it failed pretty badly as he almost fell down.

''Yeah, we do!'' Jhun yelled, while was doing some leg exercises because of course, he does.

''Do you guys have the epic sense of justice?!'' May shouted, running right next to Yuri, trying to be over-dramatic.

''YEAH! And we're not going to stop that sense, anytime soon!'' Sho shouted, as he was still doing his awesome things on that rowing machine and May wasn't giving up, as she ran as hard as she could.

''Even the strongest kind of karate won't stop for us!'' Jhun said and they were yelling a lot and Wii Fit Trainer came there to see what was in the gym, but she was suprised at all of the crazy antics that was going on in the place.

''I wonder if you guys are gonna feel the-'' WFT said, as she was in the gym and well, she managed to see all of the things happened, but it was mostly the treadmills that got her attention as they moving incredibly fast.

''ARE YOU READY TO COMPETE WITH US!?'' Ryo shouted, working on his skills with the strongest boxing bag.

''IT'S GONNA BE BRUTAL TODAY!'' Kim yelled, as he was with a boxing bag, doing some awesome kicks and then WFT left already awkwardly and finally, it actually turned into a fight to prove who was actually stronger.

''What makes you think this fight isn't going to be brutal?'' Ken asked and the Korean guys thought about that for a second before they went back to doing whatever they were doing with Ryo and Kim fighting the good fight.

''Let's do some hardcore training!'' Sho shouted, like he was in the theatre.

''Yeah, we're doing that anyways!'' May shouted and they went back to working out pretty hard and things just were pretty awesome like they were before, while the guys would be fighting.

Kyo and Iori were basically doing some mean moves to each other in the stadium, as the guys were suddenly seperated because of how much they hated.

''If you watched it yesterday, you'll know that Kyo and Iori just want to beat each other for some reason...and apprently they don't even want to be on the same team, so SOME GUY threw them onto their teams.'' Don said, as he was commentating in the background and both Kyo and Iori were being pulled by their new teammates because they were doing some...desperate moves.

''You'll never be able to win with me in this contest!'' Iori yelled, trying to knockout Kyo.

''Heh, you're NOT just gonna have to deal with me, today!'' Kyo shouted, doing the same to Iori.

''Aw, man. This is just really nuts.'' Shingo said, standing back from the situation and Benimaru looked on in sorta horror from the bench and Vice and Shingo Yabuki was pulling Iori and Kyo, respectively, from each other's wrath and fighting strengths as they were finally back to shit-talking each other.

''I swear, this is so dramatic that the popcorn's practically begging to be bought.'' Benimaru whispered to Shingo and the blue shirt wearing guy didn't why he said that, but there's still so much drama between the two.

''Yagami, you can't beat us in this race to finish!'' Kyo shouted and he was actually taking it seriously.

''Look, I don't really like the team that I'm with, but we could still beat your team in this show.'' Iori said and then he looked away for a bit along with Kyo and then they got on with their lives...in the race, but the other team members were actually getting on a lot better.

The leaders of the Japan team and Yagami team were like two enemies kicking their own asses until they were just ridiculously bored of each other and they went on with their lives, but the others were just talking about stuff.

''So you don't really hate Iori?'' Vanessa asked, talking Iori's issue with Vice with Vice

''No. He hates me a lot more than I actually hate him.'' Vice said and it made Vanessa puzzled and it was just a big point on confusion.

''How did you actually manage to even get in?'' Benimaru asked. ''I mean you don't look like somebody useful.''

''Well you know that I'm actually pretty strong.'' Vice said and they were actually getting what she was actually saying. ''You know how hard I bench-press? Hard enough to throw a person over a river.''

''Wow. That must be the only reason you were on there.'' Shingo said, with eyes full of wonder and then the subject changed a bit to who else would be in the compeition, but it was suddenly interrupted by the leaders of said teams finally going back to the guys.

''Come on, let's go because we've got better stuff to do.'' Iori said and he wasn't ready to fight pretty hard.

''Yeah, Yagami. I got better things that don't really involve you.'' Kyo said and he was ready to move to a better place.

Meanwhile, most of the other teams were just demanding for the race to start, but it was really just a ton of teams inflating their ego, but somehow Sans avoided that thing like a storm chaser running from a storm, along with a few others, but Papyrus and Chet's whole team wasn't really helping things at all.

''Wait, you're a real skeleton? Wow, you look like some kind of idiot.'' Chet said.

''Hey! I know that I'm not smart!'' Papyrus shouted and Lorenzo was just trying to taunt his ass off.

''Well, if you have seen our asses before, then you should know that we're smarter than you!'' Chet boasted and they were looking somewhat different with no shorts, but their looks were even showing that they're awesome.

''Enough said, scrubby bitch!'' Lorenzo yelled and Chet did the classic raspberry up in Papyrus' face, before the brown guy did the same action to the tall skeleton's chest because of how short he was.

''Do you think that you know what you're doing?'' Papyrus asked Chet, who had this big-ass smile in his face in contrast with the skeleton guy's pissed off look and ridiculously weak grab.

''Man, babies can grab better than you can, skeleton man!'' Chet boasted and he did a air kick to the all bones guy's arm and Lorenzo got freed from said weak grab.

''Yeah.'' Chet said and he managed to make a well-timed karate chop along with his new friend, Joey, doing his sideways punching and then Papyrus got hurt a bit.

''Those guys know what they're actually doing.'' Papyrus said and he was feeling confindent about winning against those guys.

''That was a sick one, man.'' Syo shouted and all three of them did a jumping high-five before they ran away to another place, as they were trying to avoid the skeleton guys, but it was actually too late as they already saw Chet's next move.

''hah. you'd think i didn't see that because you think i got lazy bones.'' Sans said and they were laughing together before Sans put another bad pun in the place.

''You know what I'd say. Today, we're not getting boned by some kids!'' he said and he was looking at it from a positive and no-craps-given prespective.

''Dammit, Sans! A meme AND a bad pun? You know how to make the mood better!'' Papyrus shouted and he was pretty angry at that pun while Sans was just chuckling a bit.

In the place with the bike track, there was two teams of young fighters who have competed in different tournaments and both were not only tough, one of the teams were all girls and the other only had one ''man'' on it.  
The all girls team were actually watching bike action on the track and they were motivated to go really far into the show and even win the prize.

''Alright, we made it this far.'' Sakura said, extremely excited. ''Not even the qualifiying round could stop us!''

She was referring to the qualifiying round in Japan, where a lot of Japanese teams failed on the obstacle course and there was a lot of tough obstacles in the way like swinging across the ropes and climbing the net.  
The course was like a nerfed Ninja Warrior, but just as much people failed as in NJ on this place.

''Yeah, I bet we could make it to the finals!'' R. Mika shouted and she was extremely excited for the first round of the secton of the race.

''Anyways, you guys know what to do.'' Ibuki said, ready to motivate. ''We gotta to survive, win and fight!''

''Yeah, that's the name of the game.'' Sakura said and the team were finally preparing to do some tough training before the contest actually started and they weren't making it easy either.

''Get ready to your asses be kicked by us! We're gonna go into the finals!'' R. Mika shouted and the team was ready to win the whole show and a lot of the challenges, but there was a chance that they would be kicked out.

''Yeah, guys! We're ready to go all of the way till the end!'' Sakura shouted and after just straight up motivation from the other two, Ibuki was basically forced to speak.

''I'll take my skills to the competition and we will go far in this competition!'' Ibuki said and it was more awkward, as she back to doing some hiding in the place and R. Mika went back to doing some ninja hunting.

 **To be continued pretty soon with a sprucing up for Episode 1-1b with more character interactions and finally, I could get out Episode 1-1d or Episode 1-2a**  
 **Another note: 1-2a would probably be out earlier.**


	2. Introductions p1a: These Guys!

**The Ridonculous Race: Second Impact!**  
 **Episode 0: These Are The Guys?!**  
 **Part 1a: These Guys**

Don & Wario was in New York City, as they were shooting for that one REALLY HUGE show and it was the sequel to the Ridonculous Race and this time around it was going to be big.(if it wasn't already big!)  
''Today, we're going to introduce to all of the teams in the whole contest as if they were actually starting it. And why are we doing that today? Because, today, we're going to introduce the MANY, MANY contestants who are in London...somewhere.'' Don said, being a subdued dude as the host and Wario ran into the shot with his usual...awesomeness.  
''Anyways, Wario's here and it is time to meet these guys!'' Wario shouted and he was feeling very awesome, but Don ended up with the spotlight for some reason and he was definitely taking it hard.  
''It's not the real beginning, but it's the contestants of this race are going to be shown today! It's the beginning of the second...RIDONCULOUS RACE!'' Don shouted and he had the crowd cheering around them, along with his special close-up.

''We're in New York City, WHERE WE ENDED THE LAST RACE and WE ARE GOING TO START IT AGAIN HERE! Today, we're going to talk to some of the teams today and they're known for doing some competing!'' Don shouted, pretty hyped to be in the next season.  
''Would you believe that there was so many dumbasses who wanted to win this? There's actually a ton of guys strong and awesome like me! Anyways, here's the first two teams.'' Wario said, as they were looking at the quick obstacle course and the first team to get through the obstacle course were of Terry's new team of Southtown dudes featuring Rock and Duck King and they had some rad skills and then it cut to the two teams doing their things on the course

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were already a team and they had their footage on the screen and they were all hyped with some more clothes on than usual and they were in a good mood.  
''Come on, you ready to ask these questions?'' Sonic asked, loud in the crowd.  
''Yeah! So, how do you expect to win the competition?!'' Don shouted, like he was trying to force it out.  
''We would basically steamroll everybody like we do with Eggman.'' Knuckles said, as he was sitting down on the chair.  
''Nah, there's always going to that one guy who will stop us, but we will stop him!'' Sonic shouted, shouting like he had some hot blood in the body and Knuckles wasn't really relaxed and he was feeling pretty good.  
''So, how are you guys going to be steamrollers?'' Don asked, still sitting outside.  
''I got the speed!'' Sonic shouted.  
''I can fly for short time.'' Tails said, still in the air. ''And analyse like a pro.''  
''I can climb some walls and glide to places! Oh yeah, did I tell that I'm a strong guardian?'' Knuckles boasted, talking about his feats.  
''Together, we can beat everyone and win and it's because we're SONIC HEROES!'' Sonic said, as he was doing a quick speech and Knuckles jumped up from his seat and Tails joined the formation.  
''Okay, it's over for you heroes! I've got to go and take a break for a bit. Don't worry, Wario's gonna be back with two more quick ones.'' Don said, feeling bothered about the formation and then all three of them stopped doing that formation and Tails just grabbed them pretty quickly.

Meanwhile, still in Battery Park, but with a different host, the Korean team were ready to show their passion for justice and they were doing some awesome preprations.  
''Are you ready to get interviewed by me? One of the toughest and strongest guys in the place?'' Wario asked Kim, who had a tough guy look to him.  
''Yeah and I'm ready to teach you some awesome justice!'' Kim shouted, trying to be hot-blooded as heck.  
''I'm also ready to tell some stuff!'' May said, loud as hell and all of them weren't sitting down for some reason in their super hot spirit.  
''OKAY! So there's going to be some bad guys in the competition, but you guys know what to do, right?'' Don asked, sounding so sure and also, was the only one sitting down.  
''Yeah, but I have...nothing right now.'' Jhun said, keeping pretty calm. ''But then, from the looks of it, any bad guys might want to stay away!''  
''You heard it there, evil! You need to stay away from us!'' Kim yelled and along with some odd gestures, as Jhun was also standing up and feeling pretty damn good.  
''So you have no plan?'' Don said, being straight as possible.  
''Why would we?'' May asked, giving it some high spirit. ''There's always villains that you can't expect, so there's no plans right now!''

 **To be continued in Episode 1 and the rest of this episode, pretty damn soon and BTW, this is basically**


	3. Ep 1-1b: Checking In Here!

**The Ridonculous Race: Another Impact!**  
 **Episode 1a: Engage The Drama!**  
 **Part 1b: Checking In Here!**

As more teams are being seen for the first time, memories came back and they, as they all got to meet at the first time in the competition and they were up in some kind of dojo stadium wearing some good clothes and the Korean team wasn't letting up on their journey to eradicate evil.

''Hey, Kim! What's up?'' Terry asked, just wanting to know why Kim was kicking some random wooden boxing bag.

''Fighting for justice like I always do.'' Kim said. ''The evil guys will be beaten by my team.''

''Okay!'' Terry shouted and then they went their ways, but not before doing a quick wave to each other just to show that they're still on good terms and right there Andy showed that he was ready to do some hiding

''Wow, it's actually you guys! Wait, don't you guys have better things to do?'' Rock asked, confused at the Korean guys even being in the show.

''Not really. There really isn't a lot to do anymore.'' Jhun explained. ''I mean Kim can't really make Chang and Choi any less evil and I dunno what to do., but May has a ton of stuff to do.''

''So, are you going to fight for justice and not stand there?'' Kim asked, like he had a ton of passion for heroic acts and May was just showing that passion like a fruit.

''Yeah and you guys should know it!'' Rock said, feeling pretty good and Terry fistbumped the Taekwondo team with Andy not staying silent.

''May the best team win!'' May shouted, with a load of spirit. ''We're going to work hard, fight for justice and win!''

''You gotta fight hard to beat us!'' Terry shouted and then both teams went in different directions to workout and stay fit, but they were still pretty friendly.

''I actually don't think Chang's actually back home.'' Andy said and he had saw the fat guy earlier. ''I think he was here with some fat lady and some girl who looked like she was 18.''

''WHAT?!'' Kim shouted, as he was STILL trying to work with Chang and Choi.

''Yeah, I actually saw him with his own team and he was even with a team that had a strong rivalry with another team.'' Andy said and when he was watching Chang, he was just walking back from some sandwich shop.

''Kim, we already told you that Chang and Choi are in this already. But why is he on that team of all places?'' Jhun said and all of them didn't know that it was basically MacArthur's team, but Kim wasn't going to stand for it.

''I guess he got screwed on the team lottery.'' Rock said and Kim was just pissed for that specfic reason.

''Uhhh...,let's not do this thing.'' Terry said and he was ready to leave the place, as the taekwondo guy was just pretty angry, while the heat wasn't the highest it could be.

Both teams were ready to prove that they were hard-working people and the Korean team went back to doing some exercising, while Terry's awesome team of Andy, himself and Rock were doing a run around the olympic track

There's always gotta be those people, who always want to just screw over some awesome contestants into doing some bad stuff, but anyway, the ice skating duo were back with a new friend, who was sorta like them.

Macarthur was the only one who even had any relationship with them, but from the looks of it, the other two knew that they were in for a bad time.

''I'm gonna make a comeback like I'm numero uno, baby!'' Macarthur shouted, glaring into Jacques' eyes.

''Well, we will take the lead like nobody had before!'' Jacques shouted and things were just getting more intense than ever with them glaring at each other.

''You're just gonna be nobodies after we're done with you!'' MacArthur yelled and her own team echoed the sentiment of being winners.

''What? With your new crew of people no cares about?'' Josee asked and things were even more tense than before.

''I've been in so many KOFs...,that you can't handle me.'' Chang said, getting in the conversation.

''With what? That fat of yours and your chain and ball?'' Jacques asked and things were getting even more tense that before, but they weren't easing up with Vega rounding out Josee's team and Beth rounding out MacArthur's team for some odd reason, but they weren't here to just stand around either.

''Hello, are you guys here for a comeback?'' Beth asked, who was the only one in a good

''Yeah and I'm sick of losing to people who don't deserve it.'' Jacques answered, like he was tired of the drama.

''Okay, then. Let's hope you don't lose.'' Beth said and she wasn't actually feeling the hate.

''I don't even need hope for my team to win. Your team needs all of those hopes.'' Jacques said and he was looking like he was actually prepared to win with josee just straight looking mental.

Kyo and Yashiro were rivals for real and they weren't even waiting for the hosts to show that they were fighting for real, as they were up in each other's business, while the team members were just busy remembering things.

''Yashiro, I can't believe you're back. Wherever you suck or not, remains to be seen.'' Kyo said, still glaring at Yashiro.

''Yo, Kyo. I've seen your performances and lemme say, you're good, but are you good enough for me?'' Yashiro asked, stepping back with a cool smile.

''Yeah, you bloody bitch.'' Kyo said and they were up and close and personal and things were actually really tense with both of them glaring at each other, but it was mostly a reintroduction for the rest of the members.

''Hi, guys! So, we're both back for this thing!'' Shermie said, definitely in a good mood and things were actually contrasting with the leaders fighting and others fight.

''Yeah, this is great.'' Shingo said, excited for the competition. ''It feels I'm back in '97, only with more awesome!''

''I know don't remind me.'' Chris said, kinda quiet.

''I know it's gonna be pretty good!'' Shermie said, also excited to see some action and along with Shingo, they were both definitely on the hype train, while Yashiro and Kyo was on that drama train.

''Yeah, I'm sure that this is going to be great. May the best team win!'' Shingo exclaimed and they were ready to do some motivating for the team, but Kyo and Yashiro didn't need any motivating, as they were looking for a fight.

''Hey, Nanakase. You're good at fighting, but you'll never be better than me.'' Kyo said and they were basically about to burst with rage and stuff and Benimaru didn't help anything either.

''Just a hint. We've got better chance than you guys.'' Benimaru whispered to Yashiro and he got him even more on fire.

''Shut up, you pretty boy chump!'' Yashiro shouted, while he was actually doing some fighting.

''GO, KYO! You can do this whole thing!'' Shingo shouted, trying to go the extra mile and things were just really hot with them looking back at each other and still fighting each other.

''Good luck, guys. Hope you do well.'' Chris said and it was kinda like

''Good luck to you, too.'' Benimaru said, before both teams went on to do some other stuff without their leaders, but they were actually fighting pretty hard on their own.

''Hey, Kyo. Thought I'd never see the day where I would have the chance to beat you.'' Yashiro said, before he was doing some weak impact and they were ready to do some more impact.

It was very apparent Goenitz and Chizuru were basically enemies to the point, where it's like they're friends that REALLY hate each other and it didn't help that while Goenitz's team were basically religious, Chizuru's team is a lot more chilled and they were up in Stratford International, getting some stuff.

''Finally after the long journey, The wait is over and we can do this.'' Kasumi said, after like walking around the station with her team and they saw the team on the other side of the station and the sole guy was wearing some business shirt with jeans and some hard-looking boots, but he was easy to recognized

''Yeah, we made it for real!'' Mai shouted, relieved that she didn't have long to go before she was ready to be in a reality show, but Chizuru had more pressing...issues on her mind and one of the issues just came out of the same train as her.

''Goenitz...'' Chizuru said, with a bit of wind going on her face and also on the aforementioned man's face.

''Chizuru...you should stop following me.'' Goenitz said, with a small smirk on his face and the wind kept on blowing. ''You should go back home before...you try to challenge me again.''

''I didn't know you would be here.'' Chizuru said and then Kasumi tried to butt in with something somewhat relevant.

''Your hair needs a change because we're ready to challenge you fighters. No, seriously, your hair's bad.'' Kasumi Todoh said, recoginising them from the KOF tournaments that she had been in while Mai straight up forgot about them.

''Wait, are you that guy who makes wind?'' Mai asked, trying to remember who the wannabe priest was and Kasumi did a facepalm.

''Yes.'' Goenitz answered and Kasumi was just dumbfounded at what was going on, but so was Mai in a way.

''Alright, what are even you doing here? Why are you actually here?'' Kasumi asked and she was already to fight.

''Ummmm, it's about money and...fame...yeah, I said it.'' Mature said and it obviously looked like she was covered, as not only Shion did a hard facepalm, but the three Japanese girls wouldn't even believe it for a millisecond.

''You're already famous and you might have more money than me.'' Mai said, also ready to fight. ''So you can't just say that...without asking me.''

''Come on, you COULDN'T come up with something better than that?'' Goenitz said, still holding his face on the palm of his hand and Shion was just straight up dissapointed about the team.

''No seriously, what's the deal about you guys being a team?'' Chizuru asked, just plain confused and things were going to be explaining pretty soon or just right after she said that.

''You know the serpent guy?'' Shion asked and the shrine priest-ness knew what the guy meant.

''Wait, who's actually the serpent person?'' Kasumi asked, confused about who Shion was actually talking about.

The religion team and the Japanese women teams were at still at the same place and it was like a heated arguement with the Japanese side staying calm while the other side was too serious.

''We don't think you can win the money. You're not good enough.'' Mai said and all of three of the girls were ready to fight for real, while the Orochi team just went to the stadium.

''There's still a chance of us winning.'' Goenitz said.

''You know, you might eat your words sometime in the future. You know, when you three lose.'' Mature said and that was litterally the parting words.

''We can easily win against these people.'' Kasumi said and then the Japanese women were heading towards the park and they were ready and willing to do some badass moves to win the big money and get some fame in the process, but the two teams were going to be fighting for a long time just because of the leaders of the two teams.  
Chizuru for the Japanese Women Team and Goenitz for the Unusual Religion Team weren't going to take their eyes off each other until one or the other was basically kicked off.

Chet and Papyrus were ready to workout against each other and they're not stopping any time soon from the looks of it with working out being

''Do you even lift like me?'' Papyrus asked, who was just lifting a lot with no effort.

''No way, bro! We're not skeletons like you!'' Chet yelled, as he was actually failing to do some shit squats.

''Well, okay, bro.'' Sans stated, with Lorenzo joining the squat squad, as they both did some squatting together and they were a team of two, but Sans wasn't joining because he knew that Papyrus would wreck these two.

''You guys are just too small for me!'' Papyrus boasted and he was definitely confident.

The two duos were working out for to beat each other in a self-imposed challenge and Papyrus and Sans was definitely winning with them doing more reps in a shorter amount of time, but even if it was all about the challenge, things wouldn't be different.

''Wow, I was just TOTALLY on the edge of my seat.'' Sans said, being super sarcastic and he knew that Papyrus won easily.

''What are talking about? It was very easy!'' Papyrus said, slightly offended and the two human bros were still stuck on doing squats, while the skeleton bros just laughed at them before leaving the gym.

''We've got another team dude, who's going to wreck you!'' Leronzo yelled from the corridor.

''YEAH and he's willing to pwn you bitches!'' Chet yelled and then they did a hard-five because it was audible and the skeleton bros were just looking at that corridor like they were stumped.

''Well, I think they're going to come back, but the great PAPYRUS will not lose against those skinny guys.'' Papyrus said and he was feeling good with Sans around the place.

''You're actually on!'' Syo shouted, litterally opening on the door and he was making his presence knowing. ''Because we don't back down!''

''The great Papyrus won't lose and maybe you guys will win, but we got the skills to beat really quickly!'' Papyrus shouted and he was trying to actually glare at Syo Kirishima, who actually did the glare.

There was several returning contestants in a team of their own and things weren't going to change with these two teams with Heather and LeShawna at the helm of the respective teams and there was a third team with the two Codys and Duncan being in the same team somehow.

Heather's team had Courtney in the team, so things were pretty awkward for Duncan, who was just enjoying some good time, doing some crimes and making some time.

''Whoa, is that your ex?'' (SF) Cody asked, but it wasn't a question no more as Duncan's former girlfriend come to the guy looking enraged. ''Man, she looks REALLY angry.''

''Whoa, I guess I forgot all about you, Courtney.'' (TD) Cody said, remembering some things and he didn't have that much problems with her.

''I thought I lost you a long time ago. Didn't know you'd come back.'' Courtney said, barely trying to hold back the rage.

''Why I wouldn't I come back? This is probably going to be easy because look all of the new contestants!'' Duncan shouted, obviously wanting to kick some ass out of all of the teams and he looked around all of the new contestants that sucked like there was no end in sight. ''These contestants look like prey that some dudes could be beating down.''

''If you think this is going to be easy, then you've got another thing coming. Me.'' Courtney said, who had crossed her arms like she was one of the best in a reality show.

''Oh yeah, princess?'' Duncan asked, doing some strong taunting. ''I've got a strong team and I'm stronger, so you better watch your back.''

''Well, okay.'' Cody Travers said, shrugging like he had all of the time in the world.  
They finally went away from each other, but both of them had completely different looks in their eyes and both Codys were just left wondering if Courtney was just an angry ex and Duncan had that smug-ass look on this face.

''You guys don't really need to know the situation!'' Duncan said and he was making sure that they didn't want to know and he was also pretty pissed off.

''Erm, why not?'' Cody T. asked and he still wanted to know what the beef actually was.

''It's kinda personal to him, but let's say they were just on the same team a while ago.'' Cody said and he dropped a hint that could lead to Mr. Travers thinking that Courtney was just an old girlfriend.

 **To be continued pretty soon with Part 2a and the remaking of Part 1c with the police teams interrogating some guys!**


	4. Ep 1-1c: More Teams Than Ever!

**The Ridonculous Race: Another Impact!**  
 **Episode 1a: A British Start!**  
 **Part 1c: More Teams Than Ever!**

The whole competition was almost ready to start, as Don and Wario were working on some stuff about a specific challenge and the teams were pretty damn eager to start the race, as some of them were just becoming tired of waiting for the first challenge and Sonic was definitely one of those guys who wasn't waiting, while Knuckles could have 5 minutes and he wouldn't bow under pressure.

''Aw, come on! Is this going to take forever?'' Sonic asked, who really didn't want to do some good waiting.

''No way!'' Knuckles said. ''It's prolly gonna take half an hour for them to get there.''

''That's just too long.'' Sonic said, who isn't really waiting for the hosts, but the hosts were stuck in the traffic in the middle of Shoreditch and Chet, Lorenzo and Syo Kirishima were just walking by and they stopped to bring out some stupid advice.

''I don't know, talk about something.'' Chet said, being a bit smug. ''Because you're less dumb that way!''

''Yeah, we're smarter!'' Lorenzo shouted and they fistbumped each other and Syo as a whole team, but they weren't ready to make themselves forgettable either with them some ready mocking.

''What's up with them?'' Sonic asked, seriously stupified.

''I don't know, but there's all of the new guys.'' Tails said, wondering all about the new contestants, which included the Chaotix.

''Yeah, I think they're kinda terrible. Honestly, some of them should just go home.'' Sonic said, doing some very quick breakdancing and Tails was ready to prove himself.

''To be honest, nobody deserves to go home from here. It's too expensive.'' Knuckles said, before the Sonic team moved on to a better place within the Olympic park and they were doing some hardcore stuff at that better place in the park, but it was just some really fast cycling with drafting to actua

Cammy, Chun-Li and Juni were a team for some odd reason, but though it had maybe had something to do with the popularity of two of the members as a lot of people just wanted their autograph and it was actually rough, but the police team just came together after a sudden team-up, a special mission, the epic qualifying round and some other things and things were smooth as a good day on the beach.  
In the High Street, a lot of pictures were actually being taken of the three members and it was kinda weird, as they actually got the attention of the reality stars, but they ignored those people and the police team were actually on the same side.

''Hey, are you guys Cammy and Chun-Li?'' Mary asked.

''Yeah. Wait, how do you seriously know us?'' Cammy asked Mary and it was starting to get a bit awkward, but it was resolved really quickly with a bit.

''I thought I saw you guys on TV.'' Mary answered and they were actually okay with that, but they were actual confused at how their fights were TV, as usually the World Warrior Tournament was just hiding a scheme.

''Yeah, a lot of people have seen the tournaments!'' Chun-Li said. ''You would not be suprised how many people recognized us as the heroes.''

''Yeah we know. I swear it's like there's always some crazy scheme going on.'' Chun-Li said and the schemes were just over and done now, but both the police team and the hero team were ready to do some big things.

''I'm glad that's over. I know all of you guys are strong.'' Sander said and Juni actually felt pretty happy to the point, where a single tear just came out of her eye.

''Thanks!'' Juni said and she was just geniunely happy.

''Of course, we won't be easy to beat.'' Chun-Li boasted. ''My teammates put me in the team because I'm really versatile and they're actually pretty great.''

''Well we will not let you win as long as we're in the competition!'' Joe shouted and he was fuelled with the energy to win pretty hard.

''Good skills and effort will make us a top team in this race.'' Mary said and she was kinda right. ''We have both, so you guys should be worried.''

''Well, we have a lot of essential skills. I'm sure that if we put in a lot of effort, we could dominate the compeition.'' Cammy said and Mary was just kinda stunned at how the team basically turned anology around on its head.

''If you guys can do that, then this is gonna be heck of a show.'' Sanders said and she was confindent that they would screwup easily. ''But I know you guys are not perfect.''

''What makes you think that we're actually perfect? Obviously, this might not work.'' Chun-Li said. ''It doesn't help that people would anything to win, so we could be...screwed.''

''To be honest, a lot of people aren't really bad.'' Cammy said and she was thinking the ''strategy'' could actually work.

''Oh, I think it could work.'' Juni said, who was feeling kinda shy. ''Erm, good luck to you guys.''

''Good luck to you guys as well.'' Sanders said and then Joe just butted in with some odd.

''Don't expect us to be easy to beat!'' Joe shouted, before the two teams finally parted ways and there was an expectation that they were would be talking to each other, but for now, they won't be seeing each other for quite a while.

There was two British teams in the competition and one of them is not only crazy and they're all fighters, but the crazy team is also a all-star team of some weird kind of way.

Rick's team was basically a team of people, who've been in that other KOF tournament and both teams were in the swimming centre and only wearing one layer of clothes, but the other British team was nowhere to be seen so far.

''Well, well, well, if it isn't Billy, a fat guy and another fat guy-Who even made this team?'' Rick said, as he was feeling weird

''ME! Isn't it great?'' Billy asked Rick, who wasn't impressed at all and Cheng was just straight up confused about who the team was and why they were just screwing around the place.

''You should get Geese to do your team, because this one is gonna blown away by us!'' Rick boasted and Birdie wasn't taking any insults.

''HEY, YOU T***S! I don't think you should talking about me!'' Birdie shouted and the fatally furious team didn't really all that much about the guy.

''Or what, dude?'' Duck King said, being a fiesty dude and Rick and Cheng weren't intimidated either and it even looked they were ready to do some battling and then Birdie released his long metal chain of pain.

''You guys should calm down before we unlocked a can of hurt and pain!'' Cheng shouted and he was charging up his juice to prepare for the battle, but the third team member was actually looking kinda sinster and old.

''I'm sorry, dude!'' Duck King shouted and he wasn't hiding at all, but he wasn't actually fighting Birdie directly.

''This is just getting pretty over the top.'' Rick said and he wasn't kidding and the third member for the British Twats(yes, that's the name) was actually coming.

''This situation is just nuts.'' Cheng said, right before the third member arrived and he had a red coat and he was pretty much the oldest out of everybody.

''Oh my f**king god, I can't even leave for five minutes without you two fighting over nothing.'' Coachman shouted. ''Seriously, don't you guys have anything better to do?''

''Then what about half an hour ago?'' Billy asked and things were a little hypocritical in their own team.

''Well, that was just straight up justified.'' Coachman replied and he had this face where youi can tell things are just going to get stupid.

''Come on, stupid, you can't just make that arguement. All he did was beat your ass.'' Birdie said and he said with a serious team with the Other Southtown Team just not taking seriously.

''It's basically guranteed to be a arguement.'' Cheng said and he even had some popcorn with him, but his teammates were actually going somewhere else.

''Come on, Cheng. We got better things to do than watch drama!'' Duck King shouted and then the fat banker was just walking away from them.

''I hope you three get your issue resolved.'' Cheng said, before he actually got the popcorn knocked out of his hand by the Native American boxer and the Southtown Guys went back to doing some gym work.

The Chaotix were up against some evil twats that sucked at being evil and things were just funny for both teams, as Vector and Charmy were laughing at Max's attempts to be evil, even though he still was terrible, while Juri was actually hiding in the back and trying to do some decent things.

''Wow, man. Are you guys for real?'' Charmy asked, barely holding back his laughter and Max was just angered by

''Yes. You will take us seriously.'' Max said, still being serious.

''Come on, guys. You can't JUST say we need to take you seriously.'' Vector said, still not taking them seriously.

''Yes, we can!'' Max shouted and this got Vector and Charmy into a fit of laughter and Mighty just really didn't care about the evil purple-haired kid and they were ready to show how serious they were.

''You guys look like jokes, except for the girl back there.'' Vector said and he was looking at Juri, who was legit like Scarlett, who was also on the team and Charmy was still laughing.

''What do you mean we're jokes?'' Scarlett asked and it was about to get feisty with Mighty jumping into the fray with Max coming back to argue some more.

''I don't think you guys are jokes. If anything, the purple haired guy just sucks the seriousness out of the team.'' Mighty said and Max was ready to do some mean things that he actually can't do.

''Yeah, we don't like him either.'' Scarlett said, being straight. ''I've been with him and he definitely isn't a competent person.''

''Anyways, you guys are going up AGAINST US!'' Mighty shouted and the team of evilness wasn't actually ready to confront and Juri was actually hiding and biding her time.

''You guys should be scared of us!'' Max yelled, as the Chaotix walked to some other place and he was just ready to break them down, even though the other two members were plotting a team scheme.

''You will rue the day that you laughed at us! You'll also be scared, but that doesn't matter.'' Scarlett said and nobody was taking her seriously, just because of her acting like a villain from the cartoons.

''Unless you get the girl back there doing stuff, I ain't scared!'' Vector shouted and the two of them were ready to prove their team was actually capable of owning all of the others. ''AT ALL!''

''Well, you might regret saying that.'' Juri said, trying to do some intimidation.

''But what if I don't get that regret?'' Vector yelled, from a distance, and he was basically gone with along with the rest of the team.

The Brazilian team finally met the TD classics and they had as much sass as they could get and it was actually near the high jump apparatus and the sass was just dripping of the both of them.

''Hello, girls and guys. Are you here to win?'' Sean asked and he was being kind of nice, but he wasn't being polite in every single way.

''Of course, we're here to win!'' Courtney answered, like she had a problem with Laura or something.

''Yes. Wow, you guys definitely look like a freakshow.'' Heather said, judging the team. ''Especially that green guy over here.''

''Shut up!'' Blanka shouted, rude as hell.

''Anyways, your team looks like it was a made in a day.'' Courtney said, giving her opinion on Laura's Brazilians-only team and Heather was just as mean to them.

''We don't even look like a freak show. Maybe Blanka is a freak, but we're not freaks at all.'' Laura said and things were actually going downhill pretty fast.

''Even if you aren't freaks, you don't look like a #1 team. That's for sure!'' Courtney stated, confident that her team would be a top team and a #1 team.

''We'll see about that when we become the boom!'' Laura boasted.

''Yeah, that's right! You guys are all going down!'' Sean shouted and he was feeling pretty confident, even with Alejandro staying close to him and they had mean looks on their faces and damn, they were actually pretty angry.

''Watch out, amigo. You might see a few suprises.'' Alejandro said, before both teams parted from each other and then the small kid asked an actual important question.

''Wait, who are you guys?'' Sean asked and then the drama-makers finally introduced themselves as a team and it was feeling kinda long.

''I'm Heather. One of the best of the best, always stuck in 3rd place, but this time I will conquer with my team.'' Heather said and she was actually pretty flashy with Courtney came up next.

''I'm Courtney. I'm a lawyer and a great one at that.'' she explained and it was kinda short.

''And I'm Alejandro, not only have I got the looks, I've also got the skills and smart to outlast every other team.'' he explained and they finally did a team pose where they all stood together as a team and making themselves look like warriors.

''This isn't going to be easy.'' Sean said, as he actually saw Total Drama before the race and he knew that these guys were all about business.

 **To be continued pretty soon with FINALLY the start of the challenges and maybe Episode 1-1d**


	5. Ep 1-2a: Football Fury!

**Ridonculous Race 2: Another Impact!**  
 **Episode 1: A Very British Start!**  
 **Part 2a: Football Rush!**

The hosts were finally in the place and after that pointless as fuck introduction, it was now time for the real introduction to get started and it was actually short, but sweet.

''Today, all of you guys are actually going to compete around London in a challenge to see who can get to the coach station first.'' Don said and it was so loud, that feed back was actually coming off the microphone.

''Yeah, can somebody turn it down! I don't want my ears to explode!'' Chet shouted down to the hosts, but the hosts weren't actually bothered by him.

''Okay, loser.'' Wario said and one of the interns was turning the amp down a bit to be sure that the feedback wasn't even happening at all and it worked like it should.

Don prepared himself for the speech he was about to say on stage and then he told everyone in the place what they were doing for the next month or so.  
''Hello, teams of guys and girls. You all know why we're here today? Because you are going on a race around the world and it's going to be shown all over the world. Some may love this, some may hate this, but one thing's for sure.'' Don said, getting some more breath. ''This is going to be big!''

''But...,is it bigger than me?'' Rufus asked and the stadium went silent, as many facepalms was made that moment and things were just awkward.

''I'm pretty sure 26 teams is definitely bigger than you.'' Don said, still trying to hide his cringe.

''Loser and winners will be made in this race and there's dramatic times, hilarious moments and maybe even, stupid times because life doesn't give a crap about you guys!'' Wario said, not really explaining what's going on.

''...Anyways, today it's the start of the real thing and a 3 things should be clear. One...expect to see some special challengers. Two...expect to see a not so normal challenge and 3...you have to get to the challenges using ANY PATH, four...there's cameras at the exit for you guys to make confessions when you're racing and finally...please, don't get hurt.'' Don said and he was just relieved of that responisibility and now they could get started on actually starting the things and Wario was just straight up bored

''Anyways, other than that crap, ARE YOU SCRUBS READY?!'' Wario shouted and about 99% of the contestants stood up. ''I don't really care, so GO, LOSERS!''

Then the guys were going like they were limited express services and it was non-stop running from the 26 teams of larger than life people and some of them were just the opposite.

The contestants wasted no time trying to get to the exit and some of them were just doing the stuff that they back in their home town or home world, but it was actually unusual for the rest of them.

''Man, you guys know those secret techinques?'' Noah said, sarcastic as fuck like always and he was running.

''Yeah, it should be taught to pros.'' Robert said and he was pushed by Rose accidently and he fell down on the cold hard ground face first.

''Anyways, you're already halfway there.'' Noah said, before he was basically running with his team and Robert got himself back up easily and he was definitely pissed and Noah basically ran off like he had no problems at all.

''These guys are just getting on my f**king nerves!'' Stromboli said and he was actually feeling pretty mad and he ran faster than Robert actually was running before the guy tripped up and Rose was just too slow for them to make even a bit of progress.

''Let's just not get mad, okay.'' Robert said and then the Italian team were just getting a move on.

''I'd rather you'd shut up, but alright.'' Stromboli told Robert and then the team were on their way to the football pitch in eleventh place, while the first place team were just shouting ''OOOOOOH!''

''Hey, Robert! Get your speed up or you're gonna get outrun by us!'' Yuri shouted, taunting pretty hard and they just jumped down from the bleachers to the actual exit.

The first team to reach the first Don Dispenser were actually fan-favourites and very fast and it was of course, Sonic and his awesome crew of animal heroes.

''Hey, we could get this today and it could make us unbeatable!'' Sonic boasted and he was very confindent that his team were going to be topping the leaderboards.

''Shut up, there's no way that someone can be unbeatable through a competition. Eventually, the winner gets lazy and there's a new winner.'' Knuckles said, of course not being stupid.

''Alright, Knuckles. You're not making any sense '' Sonic said and Tails actually read the note and it showed the first challenge, but not Modrecai was just grabbing at it.

''So, the challenge is a soccer shoot-out?'' Tails said, before he got hit by a weak tackle.

''Give me that, man.'' Muscleman shouted and he got the note from Tails easily because he was actually done with it and he read the rules, while Sonic's team were just straight up just doing some strikes.

''You ready to get your asses kicked?'' Rigby asked and the group of fast(er) animals didn't reply because they were actually too busy trying to kick some balls into the goals, but the goal keepers were pretty good.

Sonic and Tails were having trouble actually trying to get the ball to hit the goal and the goalie even taunted them on how bad they were, but the hedgehog made it through in the end.

''Yeah! I did it!'' Sonic shouted and he was ready to do a victory dance, but Tails was still trying to get past the goalie.

''Sonic, I got this thing!'' Tails said, before he tried another time with Rigby coming back and failing hard.  
He finally suceeded with the task of getting a football into the goal from a certain distance and the Sonic team were finally on their way to the next bit of sport in London.

The second team to likely reach the football reach were all beasts of chillaxing and fighting and they were the closest to the pitch, but a runner-up was yet to be seen as Kyo and Iori was actually pretty far away to the point that they wouldn't be seen.

''We got loads of time.'' Dante boasted. ''By the time we finish, last place would've just been starting.''

''Yeah, though I would've liked to start earlier.'' Morrigan said and they were actually going the full mile with the beasts theme as Hsien-Ko was just also there.

''Well, what's the point if we're going to be third easily?'' Hsien-ko asked, looking back and seeing that the closest team weren't near the team at all.

''Then, we would be able to get second place.'' Morrigan explained and she wasn't really looking for an easy way out and they were actually just about to reach that place and the top two was still stuck there.

''This would be a straight shot to finish, if nobody gets in my way.'' Dante said and he was a arrogant dude. ''If they're not worthy, then I'm going to kick some butt.''

There was even more football madness with Team Sonic, Dante's Beasts and the Regular Guys, but they weren't making their problems obvious with some good performance.

''Woo, if this is the first challenge, then this is going to be a cakewalk.'' Sonic said, after nailing three shots.

''I'll let you know as a long as I'm here, this isn't going to be a cakewalk.'' Dante boasted and both of them were prepared to do some dares, while Rigby was almost done with the challenge.

''Come on, dude. Is it actually that hard?'' Modrecai said, just standing there with some swagger.

''YES!'' Rigby shouted, before he missed the shot AGAIN and Morrigan was ready to do some ball kicking and showing the raccoon how it works and the goalkeeper wasn't going to let her through.

''Watch and learn, little animal.'' Morrigan said, before she charged up her shot and it went from the grass to the goal in about three seconds and Dante's team were actually back on the race again.

''If that lady can do it, man anyone can do it.'' Muscleman said. ''Get through this, you little wimp.''

''Yeah, yeah.'' Rigby said, kinda angry that he wasn't able to get the ball into the goal and then Hsien-ko finally got it in one shot with a well-timed hard kick and the goalie just got hurt by the ball.

''Dude, you gotta make this or we're toast!'' Modrecai said and they were still stuck there and the next team would be just as sucky as Rigby with a soccer ball and said team did some slashing attack.

It was Sonic VS Dante on the streets of London and the next team to reach the football pitch was Iori's team, who were now pretty close because of Shingo tripping up on the street.

''Come on, Rigby! You gotta do this for the team!'' High Five Ghost shouted and right then and there, after quite a few failed attempts, the lil' racoon finally got the shot on target and in the goal.

''Ugh, finally! Now, can we go on?'' Muscleman said and they got a move on very quickly with them finally being in third place and then the 4th place team were next to do some footballing, along with Kyo's team.

''Yeah, baby!'' HFG shouted and he was in a good mood, running back into third and the top three was settled for now, but the battle for fourth place just strated with the two big-name rivals Kyo & Iori.

Kyo and Iori were at the pitch about a minute and 30 seconds apart and they were now at the same place at the same time and it looked like the rivalry was hotting up again.

''Alright, let's shoot some balls.'' Kyo said and then he immediately jumped into the ball and it went basically nowhere.

''Hah, you think this isn't easy?'' Iori asked, before he went onto the long distance ball and he did a very hard kick and the goalie was just down for a bit.

''Well, you guys both missed the mark.'' Vice said. ''Let me show you how a real kick's done.''  
She then proceded to a fast one, where it was actually hard to see the ball and it was a perfect shot just because of that.

''Well, she must be doing something good.'' Benimaru said and he was actually ready to do some great kicks, but they weren't great and those shots missed.

Shingo was charging up the for the short football shot and he was actually making his goal to beat the goalie and guess, what happened?  
''Aw, man!'' he said, before Vanessa took his spot and he wasn't really good at kicking.

''GET A MOVE ON, ALREADY!'' Chet shouted, as he finally arrived at the awesome pitch and the next team were all kinds of obnoxious as they were the stepbrothers. And Syo Krishima was also there.

''Vanessa, you know you suck at kicking, bitch.'' Syo said and he had this douchy look to him and well, he wasn't proven wrong as both Kyo kicked from the middle distance and Vanessa kicked from a short distance and guess, who won?

''Syo, how the hell do you know that?'' Chet asked and Shingo went back to do the short distance kick again and it was pretty close, but it wasn't in goal.

 **To be continued at a later date in the same place, where more teams will be trying to kick some footballs.**  
 **Also, there could be Episode 1-1d arriving also this week!**


End file.
